Tatsu no Otoshigo, A Dragon's Lost Child
by ohmygodwhatisthis
Summary: (UPDATED) Seth, released from the Millenium Rod, is determined to seduce his hikari and the pharaoh. In the meantime, an ancient evil has resurfaced, and is conspiring with another to kill them both. YAOI, lime, 4way pairing, violence in later chapters.
1. Prologue

~*Tatsu no Otoshigo - A Dragon's Lost Child*~  
  
By: Nakoruru Orukousaki  
  
Rated: R  
  
Summary: Dormant in the Millenium Rod, Seth begins to crave the mortal world, and takes it upon himself to satisfy that craving without his host's knowledge.  
  
Pairings: Seth/Yami, Yami/Yugi, Seto/Seth, eventually all four of them will be with each other.  
  
Prologue - Night Life  
  
Seto Kaiba, somehow or other, came into possession of the millenium rod.  
  
He flat out refused to carry the thing around, and instead gave it a permanent home in his upper left desk drawer in his bedroom. There it remained for weeks.  
  
However, he was NOT aware of the fact that there was a dormant spirit inside the item, aching to get out and get a taste of the modern world.  
  
So when Seto finally went to sleep one Friday night, exhausted from dealing with schoolmates, underlings, and general idiocy, he intended for his body to remain in that spot for the next...oh, twelve hours? He did not count on the fact that his way of attracting trouble and unbelievably strange situations would plague him tonight. Which made it easy for fate to intervene, as it always did.  
  
Seth, sensing his host was asleep, left the rod and stood over his hikari's bed, watching him sleep. The spirit leaned and brushed a stray lock of hair from the boy's eyes and tucked it behind his ear. Seto would be none the wiser.  
  
Sound good so far? Let me know. 


	2. Nocturnals

~*Tatsu no Otoshigo--A Dragon's Lost Child  
By: Nakoruru Orukousaki  
Rated: R  
Summary: Dormant in the Millenium Rod, Seth begins to crave the mortal world, and takes it upon himself to satisfy that craving without his host's knowledge.  
Pairings: Seth/Yami, Yami/Yugi, Seto/Seth, eventually all four of them will be with each other.  


* * *

Nocturnals  


Seth, by no means clueless and/or stupid, had spent days planning this midnight outing, and (from probing his host's mind) was aware of the neccesities of this modern world. He quietly shrugged out of his archaic garments and into a form-fitting pair of black pants and matching shirt, taking time to admire his appearance in a free standing mirror. Leaving the room and entering another (one Seto referred to as his 'study') he collected an identification card, paper money, and the white coat Seto deemed appropriate with what Seth had on at the time. He wondered idly at why it lacked sleeves though, but paid it no mind since it had inner pockets to store the card, currency, and the rod. Quietly, he slipped out of the front door, using his powers to elude the sensors and walk off, unnoticed.

  


He found the street lights to be mezmerising, and thought that today's people must be highly intelligent (if his hikari was anything to go by) to develop a means of illuminating their roads and houses without the use of fire, magic, or sunlight. The vehicles that rolled down the street surprised him with their speed and lack of noise as they sped down the aforementioned lighted roads and came to rest besides what could only be houses or markets of some sort. Seth wondered about the architecture-personally they looked flimsy to him and really wouldn't serve much of a purpose in the heat of the day, since even an oasis (Domino had to be a large oasis of sorts, since so much grass was unheard of anywhere else) was capapble of growing rather warm. So perhaps the mortals weren't that smart after all. 

  


Seth continued to walk, pushing his hair away from his face as it blew into his eyes from the slight breeze, He paused in front of a small building with large red characters on the front of it. He slipped into Seto's mind briefly to find their meaning, and discovered K-A-M-E held special significance to his hikari. The reason was blocked from the high priest, as if there was a dark secret surrounding it.

  


There was also a special someone who dwelled here. Seth probed further and found it to be a young boy...who looked remarkably like the pharaoh...his pharaoh. The youth was small and slight, and all of Seto's memories of him included him laughing and talking excitedly or smiling at him.

  


"Yu-gi..." He murmered, trying out the word for himself. The child _was_ nice looking in a juvenile sort of way.

  


He continued to walk as he pressed further into his host's subconscious. His hikari was obsessed with this Yu-gi, games (of course), little boxes that displayed colorful diagrams called 'charts' in this day, his younger brother, and one other. The memories of this individual weren't exactly innocent either.

  


Seth blinked in surprise as the memories practically played out before his eyes. This person named Ya-mi was _very_ nice to look at, but it seemed as if Seto did more raping with his eyes than actual looking. Nearly every memory/fantasy involved the small boy looking as if he were the definition of seduction, whether he was eating or lounging on the floor with a cat in his arms. In one image, Ya-mi turned to Seto with an unreadable look in his crimson eyes, and smiled warmly.

  


Seth gasped in shock and slumped against the side of a building, slightly dizzy, no longer heeding where he was going. This Ya-mi...simply had to be his Nahkti from his previous life. The pharaoh had been reborn in this modern world-the thought set Seth's nerves on fire. He decided he HAD to find the pharaoh at all costs. They had been lovers and his body was reacting as it had when the two were together back then, and Seto's choice of garments failed to provide any comfort in such a situation. He shut his eyes, willing any feelings of arousal away. He felt someone grab his shoulder.

  


"Hey baby," A man's voice spoke, next to his ear. "What are you doing here all alone, hmm? It's a little late for someone like you to be walking the streets." Arms wrapped around his waist; hands caressed his hips gently. Seth sighed at the sensations he was experiencing, and was almost tempted to let this man seduce him, just to relieve himself and continue his quest. But the idea of this person touching him in such private areas was somewhat unappealing. Still, it felt good to have someone hold him like this-one of the few things he missed from his life before.

  


Seth craned his neck so he could see the would-be rapist. He wore sunglasses despite the darkness, a multicolored head-covering which barely concealed thick blonde hair. He had a large frame, large enough to hold Seth comfortably against his chest and keep him there. He smiled angelicly, baiting the man with his charm. "I always walk at night." He said softly, trying to lighten his accent a bit. "It has been so hard for me since my lover left-I can never sleep anymore."

  


The man leered, bringing one hand lower to cup the bulge in Seth's pants and massage it gently. The brunette bit back a moan, and shifted uneasily. It felt good, but wrong. He really needed to find Nahkti and soon. 

  


"You sound so young for someone so tall and well developed..." The man said again, snaking a hand under the other's shirt. "No hair at all. Still a boy then. Maybe you have hair a little lower..." His other hand wound it's way into Seth's tight pants, who gasped in shock. "No underwear?" The man chuckled. "Such a bad little boy. You should be punished for that...." He stroked the brunette firmly, loving the younger's erotic moans and writhing in his burly arms.

  


Seth, on Cloud 9 and at the same time repulsed, spun around suddenly and latched himself to the blonde. He rested his cheek on the man's shoulder and began rubbing himself against his thigh.

  


"Please, just fuck me..." He whined, loving the way this pervert was falling for it and chuckling silently in his mind. "I feel as if I were going to burst."

  


"Sure, no problem babe." The man grinned, kissing his nose, before lifting Seth in his arms entirely and carrying him over to a nearby alley. That was as far as he got.

  


"Filth." Seth spat, eyeing the blood soaked blade of his millenium rod. "You were obviously looking for all the satiation of intercourse without looking to pay for the service. A pity, that. If I was not so preoccupied I may have been able to use you." He shrugged, wiping the blade clean on the man's shirt and sheathing it. He placed a slender hand on the door to the game shop and concentrated on feeling the energies inside. "Only two, this Yu-gi and one other, but it is not Nahkti." Seth withdrew his hand from the glass and flicked it towards the ground as if he were gesturing to an animal. The simple movement opened a small portal to the shadow realm and he casually rolled the man over with his foot, and plucked the sunglasses from his face and stuck them in his coat. The priest then rolled the body further into the abyss and closed it with another snap of the wrist. He sighed lightly, feeling a bit better now that he had released some of his prior frustration, and walked off into the night.

  


Heh, this version will be a bit darker as you can see, and Seth is a bit unstable but very wise, in case you were wondering about the stabbing of Bandit Keith (yes, it was him). This will be an epic when I'm done, so you're in for a long ride. I hope those who liked my other fics will enjoy this one just as much.

  
READ AND REVIEW 

~Nakoruru~


	3. Confusion

Chapter Two--Confusion  
  
Warnings are contained in the description of the fic, so don't bug me.  
  
By the way, I don't own anything in here, except the 'character' of Seth, meaning the personality I've given him.   
  
Xanadu*, the local trance club, the fallout shelter for homosexual teens became Yami's weekly ritual. Anything to ease his mind of recent events. Yugi had finally confessed his crush on Anzu and the two had been dating for three months now. Unfortunately his aibou was unaware of his friend's hidden motive-she wanted to get with him as well.   
  
At first, Yami politely declined and deflected her advances, and had even pretended to not be bothered by her confession that her and Yugi's relationship had progressed to a sexual level. He was insulted and hurt that his little light would keep something so important from him, and eventually re-directed his ire in the brunette's direction, meaning he now out-and-out snubbed her, which pissed her off to no end.   
  
She still pursued him though, not really caring about his opinion, or obvious distaste.  
  
Yami scrubbed a hand over his face in annoyance. I came here to relax, right? He thought to himself. His aibou had no idea he was here, and neither did Sugoroku (who was well aware of his existance and accepted it well enough). Jii-san had given Yami a curfew, which was too early for the spirit's liking. He wasn't a child, even though he was technically seventeen. He was old enough to rule a country, (which had control over most of the world at that time), have a lover, several wives and children, wield powerful shadow magic, perform public executions, and yet be still young enough to have his strings attached to home, which led to him having to be at said home at midnight. Killing was illegal, civil unrest would result of him sending people to the shadow realm or destroying particularly annoying things in his way, and having a concubine on the side of having a wife or twenty AND hundreds of children (like he was supposed to) was, in this world, completely and uttertly morally wrong. The irony was unbearable to him.  
  
Naturally, he began to crave freedom. He never really had it before, since he performed his duties out of necessity and tradition, which depressed him even more. He had always been a slave to society, to SOMETHING other than his own beliefs. He had gone through the motions in his previous life believing that he was a god on earth, and his associates told him so. All but one.  
  
His high priest.  
  
He hated that bastard.  
  
At least that's how it was at first. Seth went out of his way to antagonize the holy hell out of him, and got a cheap chuckle out of it as well. The problem was, Yami found he actually enjoyed the priest's company, and Seth got less and less irritating as time wore on. Yami was sixteen then.  
  
By the next season, Seth had somehow transformed from being a perpetual thorn in his side to a passionate lover and considerate companion whom Yami would throw a fit if he wasn't nearby at all times, and that was not something his court really wanted to see. Seth usually stabbed someone or would sit in the corner with his scrolls and study, but would really be seething and/or pouting. So the two of them were left to themselves and the other priests were satisfied since Yami had already produced an heir. Several of them. So all was well.  
  
Later, something had happned between to two of them that Yami couldn't remember, which led to their parting ways, and Seth's attempted seige on the throne. It also led to his lover's death somehow, though Yami could not remember if he killed himself or otherwise, and it had been particularly heart-wrenching to think that he, as pharaoh, would have had the duty of beheading him.   
  
With that in mind, Yami resolved to get as drunk as Malik and Jounouchi wanted him to, and have an all purpose stupidly fun time. Seth was dead, and there was nothing he could do. He had hoped Seto Kaiba would regain his memories as the High Priest, and come back to him, but he realized that such a thing was merely a romantic dream, brought on by his confusion and loneliness.  
  
"Yami?" Malik asked, draping himself over the former pharaoh's shoulders and pushing a glass of brown liquid under his nose. "What's wrong baby? You're just standin' here like a statue. C'mon and dance with me."  
  
Malik was drunk already. How long had he been standing there feeling sorry for himself?   
  
Yami took the glass from Malik and smiled at the intoxicated teen. Since his other personality had been destroyed he was one of the Yugi-tachi, and got along well enough with most of them, except for Anzu and Honda. Mai thought he was the hottest thing on two legs, and the egyptian boy relished the attention, and kept up the false pretense the he and his usual fuck-buddy Jounouchi, were straight. It worked way too well, since even Bakura was unaware, who would blow several different fuses if he found out what his best friend (yes, you heard me) was doing, and it was apparent that the two of them had not-so-innocently shared a bed on more than one occasion. Malik wearing Bakura's trademark baby-blue silk shirt to the mall one day was one of the more obvious hints, as well as the bites on his neck.  
  
Jounouchi came over from the crowd and peeled the boy off Yami's body. Malik immediately latched onto him and he ruffled his hair gently. "Yami, don't jus' stand there. Dance or something-we're supposed to be havin' a good time here!" He exclaimed, giving Yami a squeeze around the waist.  
  
Yami sipped his drink, wincing as it burned his mouth and throat. Why this place didn't get shut down for selling to minors he'd never know. "I will eventually. I don't feel like doing anything just yet."  
  
Malik giggled. "I know what's wrong with you-you need to get laid....bad. I'll be more than happy to fix that problem..." He gave Yami a suggestive smile and winked. Yami rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance, and went to go sit in a booth on the side of the dance floor.  
  
"Mal, you are such a whore..." Jounouchi said, tugging on his friend's hair. "Do ya plan to screw everyone we know before graduation?"  
  
Malik shrugged. "Not really, jus' the sexy people we know. Which is everyone." He wrappped his arms aroung Jou's neck and buried his face into his collarbone. "You feel left out? Aww, poor puppy..."  
  
"Call me that again and see if you get any tonight."  
  
Malik snorted, releasing him and stumbling off. "You're no fun!" He called back, expecting Jounouchi to follow him, which he did, moreso to keep people from taking advantage of him in his stupor (and vice-versa).  
  
Yami had managed to make it through the full glass and decided to just sit back and enjoy the music instead of dancing. He looked around at the other booths and recognized quite a few people he knew. Haga and Ryuzaki were in a corner area, speaking in low, conspriratorial tones. Kaijiki, who had on real clothes for once, (Mako) sat nearby talking to Roba, who semmed to be only half listening. They weren't doing anything very interesting so Yami turned his attention back to his table, wondering if the others had gone home. It didn't matter; he found the blasting music and heavy bass soothing, almost hypnotic, so he was content to stay until it closed.   
  
*Aa Perti...*  
  
Yami blinked confusedly and shook his head. There was no way he could have heard that. He continued to sit in his depressed little daze.  
  
*Pharaoh.......*  
  
This time he sat up. Yami scowled, checking every direction to find nothing. Who was playing with his head?  
  
*Nahkti......*  
  
He paled. No one knew his real name that could be messing around with him like this; with the exception of Bakura, who was not here. He felt a strange sensation in the back of his mind and focused on it, concentrating on bringing it forward.  
  
//Who are you?//He asked the voice through the link, not expecting to get an answer.  
  
*You know....*  
  
//No, I do not. Identify yourself.//  
  
*There is no need. Leave the building through the back door, now. You would not want anything to befall those hapless companions of yours, now would you?*  
  
READ AND REVIEW  
  
~Nakoruru~ 


	4. Whirlwind

Chapter Three-Whirlwind

Yami shoved his way through the crowds (getting groped a few too many times to his liking) and quickly made his way to the unguarded back exit, which was locked, as per usual. He glanced over his shoulder before drawing upon a small measure of his powers to bend and shift the innards of the lock until it allowed the door to open. The former pharaoh stepped out into the chilly night air, shivering, and looking every direction for the owner of the telepathic voice. 

*What is the matter, Pharaoh? You cannot find me?*

//Don't play games with me. Where are you?! How dare you address me by my birth name!*

*You always were such an arrogant little shit...* The voice mumbled, as if recalling a precise instance like this. *I will call you what I want to call you, Nahkti. Walk to the end of the alleyway you are currently standing in. And no, I am not above you in a window. I am not even in the vicinity.*

Yami gasped, pailing slightly. [How could he have known what I was thinking?] He thought, taking care to shield his mind from the stranger. He did as told, and walked down the alley, stepped out onto the sidewalk, and looked around yet again.

He saw no one and sensed no one. 

The spirit growled, curiosity and apprehension eating his patience alive.

*You will only find me by going where I tell you to go. Stop trying to use your eyes.*

//I will only follow your instructions on one condition.//

*What would that be?*

//You must agree not to harm Malik, Jounouchi, or any of my friends and you WILL NOT go anywhere or be anywhere near my hikari.//

*You were always like this...you always assumed the worst in a strange situation. I have little intention of harming those oddities you seem so attached to, and I know how precious hikaris are, having one of my own, so Yu-gi will remain as is.*

Yami blinked. //What do you mean?//

*You ask too many questions. Walk to your right, and do not stop until I say so*

Seth disconnected his mind-link with Yami and laughed uproarously, causing a few people milling about to stop and stare at him. He glared at them and walked out of the market he had ducked into a little while ago (to escape the cold, more than anything). He had located his lover in a noisy establishment where flamboyantly dressed young men seemed to congregate. He had ignored their advances long enough to duck into a small crack between that building and another. He closed his eyes and relaxed, projecting his mind's eye into the building using the small hint of supernatural energy he had picked up on. And his efforts proved worthwhile.

The priest thought about rushing in and dragging his lover off to home, but that wouldn't have been as much fun. Instead, he decided to play a little game with his catch, by making him walk in all directions, before finally revealing himself and taking his lover right then and there, regardless of where they happened to be. He was thinking he would introduce himself to Seto in the morning when the boy was in a semi-lucid state, and seduce him as well before he left his semi-lucid state. When all was said and done, Seth would have a small harem-at least that's how he pictured it in his mind. The mortals were so nice looking in this time.

Had he been himself, he would have never even considered such a thing, but since he was more than a little stir-crazy from being confined for 3000 years, (and he was strongly resisting the homicidal urges that going without sex for so long produced) he was more than a little giddy and elated to find his old partner and have an equally beautiful young thing practically gift wrapped for him at home, asleep, unaware of his existence for the moment. So, he allowed himself some liberties in the sanity department, and figured his mind would recollect itself in the morning after he had been deliciously fucked and rested for a few hours. And no one ever said he was sane in the first place.

He made his way up the street, spotting his elegant little love in the distance and picking up his pace, careful to keep his steps silent and his energy concealed. He twirled the sennen rod around in his hand-keeping it exposed in case he had to perform any other executions before he reached his destination.

*I am very close to you now, my pharaoh* Seth purred, feeling his body reacting to being in close proximity of his lover. *I cannot wait to see you again. It has been so long since I held you in my arms...so long since I tasted your sweet essence...*

Yami froze, mouth agape. //Wh...what the...//

Seth chuckled and darted across the street so he was walking behind Yami. All the better for an ambush. *My body longs for your embrace, my lips ache in memory of your kiss...*

The pharaoh felt his body grow warm, in spite of the icy breeze that cut through the air. He blushed, trying to shed mental images of him and...another. //Don't toy with me, whoever you are.//

*I used to, all the time. You begged me every time, in the end, to finish you off. I loved to make you scream in ecstacy when I finally let you have your release. Aa Perti, you must remember the many nights we spent in your chamber together...how we passed the rainy season...*

Yami groaned, the stranger's words doing unmentionable things to his body. He gasped as a flash of his memory appeared before him, in his mind.

A tall figure approached his bed, clothed only in a black satin tunic which clung to it's owner's body like a second skin. He sighed, shrugging the top half of his garment from his shoulders to hang limp about his slim waist. His pale, northern skin, skin he had inherited from his father, glowed eerily in the dimming torchlight. His hair, the color of cocoa but with sun-bleached streaks hung over his face, obscuring his cobalt eyes from view. Yami felt himself reach forward...forward until he was touching the brunette's firm chest-still lightly muscled and boyish despite his age of 20.

"Seth, my fierce northern dragon, what is the matter?"

"Nothing , my beautiful son of the desert. It seems I have forgotten how to sleep alone. I would keep you company in your chambers tonight, as always."

"Nahkti...?"

"Yes, love?"

"How long can we continue like this?" Seth rose to a sitting position and smoothed his hair. "It feels so right, and yet wrong at the same time."

Yami's eyes widened. "You...you do not wish for us to continue...?"

Seth turned and looked down at the diminuative pharaoh, still flushed from their earlier bout of lovemaking. He smiled. "No, I wish we had more time." He whispered. "A lifetime does not seem long enough anymore."

"You are very ill, Seth...shall I send for a healer?"

"No need for that." Seth's muscles screamed in protest as he tried to sit up. "You must listen to me, my pharaoh, a time of chaos is approaching us..."

Yami shook his head and pushed against his lover's chest with his fingertips. "Lie back down Seth. Ypu should not be moving. Now, what are you talking about?"

"Last night...I had a vision." Seth gasped, clutching his head in pain. "Khemet...will be engulfed in flames and disorder soon...I...will not be able to protect the kingdom with you."

"What do you mean by that?" The pharaoh asked, laying his slender hands on his priest's shaking shoulders. "What will happen in Khemet in the future; what will happen to you?"

_Seth shuddered, reaching up tp grasp Yami's hands for dear life. "I will die...fighting...but not on your side...I will be with...chaos..."_

"Nonsense. I know you would never betray me, Seth." Yami said, looking intensely into his lover's glassy blue eyes. "You have proven your loyalty to me time and time again."

"I know that...but...I will not be in control when...I die...I will be already dead on the inside..."

Yami gulped, pressing his hand against the priest's forehead. "You feel hotter. Try and relax, my love." He turnd to a guard standing at the door. "You! Get the palace doctors immediately!"

"No healer can save me..." Seth murmred, deliriously. "Nothing can save us..."

"Calm down, Seth. What you had last night was a fever dream, nothing more. You need to try and rest now." Yami felt his apprehension growing. Seth had a reputation built on his amazingly accurate premonitions. 

"Nahkti, I love you." Seth whispered, pulling the pharaoh close to him. "It was just a dream...but don't let me die..."

"Seth, you'll be fine, love." Yami said, trying to force his fear down. "Everything will be fine."

Yami cried out in anguish as the memories flooded his mind, a myriad of blinding colors dancing behind his closed eyelids. He gapsed, startled as he felt a pair of long arms encircle his body from behind and lift him into the air. His mind registered no more after that.

READ AND REVIEW

~Nakoruru~


	5. Release

Chapter Four-Release

"Seth, why are you doing this!" Yami cried, tears flowing freely. The former had challened him to a battle of Magick and Wizards and had killed nearly all of his mages. Now the two faced each other in a dark duel-for the throne.

"You are a weak ruler, Nahkti. You cannot guide Khemet into the light of the future effectively. For the sake of the great kingdom, I shall take the throne as pharaoh!"

"Why, Seth?" Yami asked, feeling his heart shatter. "What made you like this? What has happened?"

"I am not Seth...I am the lost child of dragons...I am Khemet's guiding light!" He raised the sennen rod. "You are no longer pharoah. Die, weakling!"

Yami's crimson eyes flew open, shimmering with tears. He sat upright, hugging his thin arms to his body in an effort to calm himself. His emotions wavered-he was simultaneously overjoyed and dispairing that his memories were returning to him now, after his fruitless search, but hadn't forseen the likelihood of reliving that terrible day in his mind. He drew a shuddering breath, and released it slowly, allowing his mind some time to focus.

Where was he now?

He recalled losing consciousness out of doors, but he realized that someone had taken the liberty of bringing him into their home, since what he was sitting on was, presumably, a bed. It was too dark to really tell, even with his enhanced senses. The space seemed large, considering the way the shadows fell, created by the sparse moonlight which filtered through the curtains on the other side of the room. 

Had the _voice_ brought him here?

Yami was intent on finding out. Shakily, he slid from the top of the bed, stepping lightly onto the hardwood floor. He extended a hand in front of him as not to run into anything, and proceeded forward, taking slow, cautious steps.

Seth watched his diminuative lover with amusement. He was slightly concerned when the pharoah collapsed earlier, but figured it was an adverse effect of the Sennen Rod's mind-link ability. Seth knew his lover had been highly telepathic before, and figured he would be even now. It was the easiest way to get his attention, quickly, since Seto had a knack for avoiding the dark one and his miniature version. The fates working against the two of them, no doubt, and Seto's greatest misfortune. 

Seth was determined to rectify that situation.

He had formed a dreamlike scenario in his mind that the four of them would be able to dwell in this mansion, away from the rest of the world, and things would be as they had been before with himself and the pharaoh, though before _what_, Seth hadn't a clue. And the hikari's would get along well with each other, voluntarily or otherwise. He sorely missed his dragons and the airy palace and felt he could easily re-create that, with a little work, of course.

So, after he'd tamed Nahkti...again...the two of them would collect the rest of the items, and use their combined magic to control the world...again. And Seth had ALWAYS gotten what he wanted in the past, so the modern world simply had no choice but to surrender to his will. And if not, Yami would kill them personally. He really didn't like being sliighted in the least, and Seth would make sure he stayed on his better side.

Perfection.

But, it seemed his lover's abilities hadn't fully returned to him in this form, since Yami was failing abysmally to locate him, even though he was sprawled across a straight-backed chair, which was probably never made for someone of his stature to lie across it without breaking their spine. Seth sighed silently, rising from the chair making as little noise as possible. He stepped directly behind his lover and followed him to the curtained windows, keeping in step.

The darkness of the room, while comforting, was a hindrance. Seth closed his eyes and drew the curtains slowly, a simple trick of telekinesis that would leave the other stunned enough to drop his guard.

Yami stopped in his tracks, and stared at the windows, confused, and a bit apprehensive. Seth took that moment to grab the smaller one, closing a hand over his mouth and and arm around his waist, and life him clear off the floor.

Yami yelped in shock, unable to turn around and just barely catching a glimpse of his captor in the window reflection, but not enough to identify him. He struggled fiercely, trying to claw at his assailant who merely gripped him tighter as he carried him back to the bed. He bit down on the soft skin covering his mouth, only to elicit a surprised grunt and receive a nip on his bare shoulder in return.

*Be a good boy, and do not bite...unless I allow you, that is...*

The owner of the voice tossed him roughly onto the bedspread, which Yami observed was a deep blue color, the color of a blue flame. He landed face down so he was able to fleetingly catch the scent that managed to permeate the room, even though it seemed relatively unused.

He _knew_ that scent.

"Kaiba." He spat, rising to sit partially on his feet and keeping his back turned to the other.

"Good guess. It certainly took long enough, Yami. I am beginning to think the mutt is rubbing off on you." Seth spoke those words with grace, drawing upon Seto's memories and his command of the language to deceive his lover even more. He had taken the liberty of altering his appearance a bit, to appear more boyish and a lot less like himself.

Yami frowned. What in the seven hells did Kaiba want with him? "I thought you were above kidnapping, Kaiba." He shifted around until he was facing the other, posture making him appear casual, unconcerned. He carefully studied the boy's expression, sesning something definitely wrong, even though he appeared to be the same Seto Kaiba he had faced in Battle City just months ago. "Looks as if I was wrong. You seem to find a new low to sink to every time I see you."

Seth smirked. The pharaoh hadn't lost his edge. "And you grow more vulnerable by the day. I was embarrased that I was able to take you so easily." He dared to allow a laugh escape him, enjoying the moment for what it was. "Now we can duel without that little fanclub of yours."

_This is about a damned duel?!_ Yami thought. "Kaiba, have you completely lost your mind!?" He yelled, jumping to his feet. "Have you no control over how obsessive you can get?!"

He found himself on the floor, his face stinging. Kaiba had slapped him, hard. Yami truly wanted to throttle the young man, and would have if he didn't have Mokuba to consider.

"Watch your mouth, corpse." Seth growled, glaring at the former pharaoh fiercely. His hand was still bleeding and hurt from the bite, and slapping Yami had made it no better. "You would be wise to not insult me own my own grounds, Yami. Yu-gi may just have to witness my displeasure."

Yami paled, hearing the slip. The accent was heavy, but cleverly disguised. This was _not_ Kaiba.

"Who are you?" Yami asked, eyes wide. He picked himself off the floor, preparing himself for anything. "What have you done with Yugi?!"

"Seto Kaiba." Seth said airily, letting himself flop down on the bed. "Who else would I be? And as for Yu-gi, he is safe, for the moment. Now, let us play our game." He reached into his pocket and pulled out Kaiba's dueling deck. "Here are the terms. You have three guesses to figure out who I am, and I will provide you with three hints. At the same time, you can stall by drawing a card from this deck, as will I. You will earn extra hints by drawing a card that ranks higher than mine. Only monsters are here."

Yami growled. "Do _not_ toy with me."

"This is a game, you idiot."Seth sighed, wanting to just ravish him already, but unwilling to relinquish his entertainment. "If you win, you find out my true identity, and you will do as you please from there. You can walk away, or even kill me, it does not matter. If I win, the same goes. Understood? Or would you rather let Yu-gi take the fall for you?"

"You are insane, Kaiba!"

"Please, try and make as little noise as possible. Mokuba and Seto are still sleeping, you know."

"Fine, _Kaiba_ I will comply."

Seth offered the deck to Yami to let him shuffle it, as he looked over his lover in the moonlight. Same slender arms and thighs, short neck, well muscled chest, and bright, laughing eyes. Eyes that were now blood-murky with rage, confusion...and fear.

Yami sat down on the bed, as indicated, and placed the deck between them.

Seth smiled, pulling both their essences into the Shadow Realm. "Begin game!"

READ AND REVIEW

~Nakoruru~


	6. Awakening

Chapter Five--Awakening

Yami glanced about himself uneasily, feeling the familiar slight mental strain of maintaining a solidified form in the Shadow Realm. In this plane of existance, he was every bit as mortal as Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. 

The figure before him seemed perfectly at home, sighing and stretching luxuriously with a quirky little smile playing across his lips. Yami had ascertained that this figure was, quite obviously, _not _Kaiba, but had somehow or other taken the brunette's form, and done a damned good job of it too. The spirit had once developed a small amount of affection for the boy, and had long since commited every detail of the CEO to his memory. This..._person_ had done an exemplary job in imitating Seto Kaiba, physically, but their essences were very much different. 

Oddly enough, it was familiar somehow. Yami no longer felt any fear of the situation, only confusion, and anticipation. He wondered what the imposter had planned with this game of his.

Seth continued to lay on his back, watching Yami with hungry eyes. The pharaoh was thinner now than he had been, and lighter skinned, but the long, delicate limbs and moody crimson eyes were the same. He sighed, breaking Yami from his thoughts and rolled over onto his side. 

"I have already explained the rules, yes?" Seth asked innocently, pulling his first card from the deck that still sat between them, though they were situated on the inky black 'floor.' He placed the card face down, careful not to touch it with his injured hand, lest he bled on it. "Is this arrangement alright with you? Or should I find something more suitable?"

Yami snorted. "You bring me to Kaiba's mansion against my will by using some sort of psychic attack against me, you force me into a dark duel by threatening my host's well-being, and you pull me into the Shadow Realm only to inquire about whether or not I am comfortable here?"

"Naturally." Seth replied. "I consider it entertaining a guest. You should be comfortable because with your level of intellect...we could easily be here until morning." The tall spirit rested his slender fingers on the edge of the card. "I trust you are still curious?"

Yami chose to ignore the comment insulting his intelligence, and nodded curtly. "Let us get this over with so I can return home. I've had enough of this."

"Trust me, pharaoh. When this night is over, you will _never_ have enough. You will beg me..." Seth flipped the card over. "...for more, every time. As you did before." He finished with a purr, reaching out to tap Yami lightly on the nose. He looked down at his card, and scowled. "Dark Clown Master-Saagi. 600 attack. Your turn."

"Hn." Yami reached forward, and carefully slid a card off the top of the deck. He glanced at it, and smirked. "Devil Franken. 700 attack. Now, give me a hint."

"Very well." Seth thought for a moment, tapping his fingers lightly against the surface the two of them were seated on. "You and I are cut from the same cloth, so to speak, and now more than ever. However, we are completely different. We share some of the same vices, but used that knowlege against one another more than once. We clashed often, as only a son of the desert and a creature of the northern world would. Your turn."

Yami furrowed his brow in confusion. He seemed to feel that way a lot lately. "You speak in riddles, paradoxical phrases. How what you just said is a hint, I don't know." Yami drew another card. "Critter. 1000 attack."

"Dark Hypnotist Lucifer, 1500." Seth said softly, placing the card in front of him. 

Yami frowned. "What happens when you draw a card higher than mine in attack?"

"It is purely up to me." Seth replied. "I can ask you a question, or help you along. Tell me, do you remember much of your past? Or have the memories of Yu-gi's superimposed upon your counsciousness?"

"What do you know of my past?!" Yami barked. "And none of that is your business. But if I must answer, I would say no to both. When I awakened, I could remember nothing. I have slowly begun to recover..." He trailed off into silence, staring off into nothing. Sparse details of his life in Egypt were leaking into the forefront of his mind, like a small trickle of water. "I remember Egypt....Khemet, as it was called then, I think. I was pharaoh at one point in time. And something happened that killed me...but saved countless others in the process." He put a hand to his temple. "I can't remember..."

Seth sighed, resisting the urge to pull the other into his arms. Sex wouldn't be as much fun if Nahkti was unaware as to WHO was fucking him mercilessly, so he was going to try and jog the pharaoh's memory a bit. "Do not be concerned with that. " He drew another card. "It will come to you shortly. For your sake, it had better. Gargoyle Powered. 1600."

Yami drew a card. "Minotaur. 1700."

"My past is closely interwined with yours, despite what you may want to believe." Seth continued, pulling himself to a sitting position. "I was the person closest to you then, but at the same time the individual most likely to put a knife in your back. Your turn, again."

_I used to, all the time. You begged me every time, in the end, to finish you off. I loved to make you scream in ecstacy when I finally let you have your release. Aa Perti, you must remember the many nights we spent in your chamber together...how we passed the rainy season..._

"What was that...that you told me before?" Yami asked quietly, internally damning himself for his poor recall time. "About the rainy season?"

Seth sighed. "That would not be following the rules, if I told you."

"Could you forget your 'rules' for a moment?!"

"No, we will play this game to its end." Seth scowled, looking positively demonic. "It is not any fault of mine that you have exceedingly poor observational skills."

Yami grabbed the Kaiba look-alike by the collar. "What the fuck do you mean by that?" 

Seth growled and slapped Yami again. This would turn out to be rather violent if both parties weren't careful.

"Listen..." Seth said, irritation seeping into his voice. "I honestly have no liking for your temper and lack of patience. If you want to leave here AT ALL I highly recommend that you take your place and speak in turn, otherwise, you may not be in agreement with the results of this..." He shut his eyes and pulled both their essences back into the living realm. "Perhaps this is a more ideal environment for you, since the Shadow Realm seems to make you slightly agitated." He rubbed the palm of his hand against his thigh, trying to soothe the stinging sensation. 

Yami held his hand to his cheek, confident that his eye would be bruised within a few minutes. Inwardly, he seethed in rage, unused to being struck. No one had ever hit him before, not even his...parents.

But that wasn't entirely accurate. There was one person whom HAD slapped him on more than one occassion, (from anger or otherwise) and he had allowed it...even enjoyed it.

It couldn't be...

"Draw your final card, pharaoh." Seth whispered, seeing something in Yami's eyes change. "You are one card away from the end."

Yami reached forward with a trembling hand and rested his fingers lightly on top of the deck, seeing that Seth had already chosen his card. "What is yours?" He asked shakily. He had an idea of the identity of his captor, but was reluctant to believe it himself.

Seth smirked. "Vampire Lord, 2000." He placed the card down on the oak floor. "Now you."

"Very well." Yami swallowed and pulled his final card, and gasped. "It's..."

Seth gathered up the cards from Seto's deck and placed them back inside his coat. "It is what?"

"The Blue Eyes..." Yami murmered, holding it out for the other's inspection.

Seth took it from him. "Blue Eyes White Dragon, 3000. Looks as if you have won, Nahkti." He placed it with the others. "What do you wish to know, or do?"

"Tell me everything." Yami said, gazing at the Seto-facsimile. "Who are you, really?"

"I am who you think I am, my pharaoh." Seth sighed, relaxing, slipping back to his original appearance. "It has been a long time, love." He reached forward and took Yami's wrists in his fingers, noting the other's accountably blank expression and limp body. The priest rose to his feet, bringing Yami up with him. "I know you must be reeling from shock, but we do not have that sort of time. Come to bed with me, Nahkti..." He smiled, drawing the pharaoh close to his chest, who wrapped his thin arms around the brunette's torso instinctively. "...let us make up for the time we have lost."

READ AND REVIEW

~Nakoruru~


	7. Rebirth

Chapter six- Rebirth

Author's note: No lemon in this chapter, sorry people. I've decided to do things a bit differently again, and I've decided that Seth will firmly establish his relationship with Seto first; a chapter that I think you'll all like...a lot. *hint hint* A surprise awaits you midway through the chapter, laying the groundwork for the rest of the plot. Yes, I said PLOT. Don't run yet, it gets good.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, except the persona of the High Priest, Seth. 

Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, general pissiness. Enjoy!

"Se-Seth..." Yami stammered, holding on to his lover for dear life. "How...?" 

"You tell me." Seth murmered quietly, tilting the other's head back to look into his eyes. "I honestly do not know how I came to awaken in this world, or why. But I _do _know that I have missed you badly, Nahkti." He kissed the former pharaoh chastely on the lips, sighing in bliss as he pulled away. "The years have been kind to you, I see."

Yami shuddered at the contact, trying to regain at least _some _control over the situation, which had long since took a turn for the unreal. "What of Kaiba?" He asked, somewhat faintly, barely registering that it was his own voice that sounded so small and uncertain. "Have you made yourself known to him?"

Seth shook his head as he lifted Yami's small frame in his long arms and carried him over to the large canopy bed in the corner of the room. "He has no idea. I will go to him soon enough. But for now, we are both busy."

Yami smirked, some of his confidence returning. Seth hadn't changed at all. "Are we?" He asked, flippantly. "Pity. And here I was thinking we were going to have hot, steamy sex until the sun rises."

Seth grinned openly. "I suppose we could engage in that. But I think it would be wise if I returned you to your dwelling a bit _before_ the sun rises to save you the trouble of explaining this to your Yu-gi."

Yami chuckled as he was lowered to the satin spread. "He would never believe me even if I had to tell him. It could be bad if Kaiba were to awake and walk in on us because of your screaming." 

Seth snorted derisively, carefully lowering himself onto his lover and grabbing his small, pointed chin in his fingertips. "_My_ screaming, you say? We shall see." With that, he leaned over, claiming the pharaoh's lips in a bruising kiss. 

On the desk, the rod and its companion, the sennen puzzle, glowed a brilliant red-gold color. However, their respective spirits took no notice.

Elsewhere...

"What the fuck?!"

"Hm?" Malik poked his head out from under the blankets, normally shaggy blond hair half plastered to his face. Underneath him, another blond snored softly, exhausted from his earlier activity involving his two lovers. "What's with you?"

Bakura scowled, holding the sennen ring up for the other's inspection. "It started to glow a few seconds ago, and it wont stop!" 

Malik sighed, and reached over Jounouchi's prone form to play with the tomb-robber's sweat-dampened hair. "Forget that thing and go to sleep, Kura. Just put something over it and put it under the bed so you can't see it."

"That wont solve the damned problem, Malik." Bakura growled. It bothered him to not be completely aware of what was going on around him at all times. The Sennen ring suddenly giving off light and a small amount of energy was utterly uncalled for, especially since he had sensed a similar energy when he had arrived at the dance club a few hours before to retrive his two younger companions. It passed quickly and he dismissed it, focusing instead on Malik's drunken sexual advances.

"Hey, you expect me to worry about a little thing like that after being so wonderfully screwed, you're more of a crazy bastard than I thought." Said Egyptian murmered, wanting only to curl up and go back to sleep. "Looks like I didn't do my job right, since you aren't passed out cold as usual..."

Bakura glared at him, and rose from the bed. He walked over to Ryou's chest of drawes and began yanking them open. The sudden noise startled Jounouchi, who jerked awake and craned his neck to see what the hell his pale lover was looking for at this time of night.

"Ha!" Bakura exclaimed, pulling out the Sennen eye from where he had hidden it long ago. The round item glowed as well, growing warmer by the minute. 

Malik blinked in surpise. "Huh. That one's doing it too." He said absently, trying his hardest to feign interest..

"Doing what?" Jounouchi muttered sleepily, and very obviously annoyed. "What are you two talkin' about?"

"Forget it, babe." Malik said, rubbing the brown-eyed teen's chest to lull him back to sleep. It worked soon enough, and Jou was snoring again. The blond egyptian tucked him in, and got out of bed, pulling on his boxers. 

"What do you think?" Bakura asked in a low voice, as not to alert the sleeping boy. 

Malik shrugged, stifling a yawn. "I don't know. They've never done this before." He reached over and flicked Bakura's dampened bangs out of his eyes. "Would you feel better if I called my sister, despite the fact that she'll probably murder us both for waking her up at three in the morning?"

Bakura nodded tiredly, tossing the eye and the ring into the dresser drawer and shutting it quietly. "Yes, but I don't feel like hearing her bitch. Call her in the morning."

Malik grunted in affirmation, and the two went back to bed, thinking no more of the incident for the remainder of the night.

Yami was speechless for once, all his breath having been kissed out of him. All he felt was Seth's mouth latched onto his neck, the sudden warmth of the room, and the strong, long-fingered hands roaming under his shirt, caressing his smooth abdominal muscles. He bit his lip as the priest trailed his tongue around to the front of his neck, under his jaw, and down to his collar bone. The former pharaoh was somewhat reluctant to make any noise, since he had no idea how he would explain to his archrival why he was about to be fucked by the boy's yami at three o'clock in the morning. He doubted Seto would take well to the discovery, but Seth had a nasty habit of tempting fate. 

Seth bit his lover's shoulder harshly, irritated by his lacking response. //Is there a problem, Nahkti?// He asked directly into Yami's mind, licking the wounded area.

Yami shivered at the impatience in his tone.//I don't want anyone to hear us.// The cool air of the room hit his overheated skin as the priest removed his form-fitting black shirt and collar.

//No one will, do not worry.// Seth lovingly kissed the area that was hidden by the thick strap of leather. An image came to his mind, unbidden, of someone Seto knew, who reminded the taciturn hikari of a dog. Seeing the pharaoh's choice in accessories created a strange mental picture which ultimately resulted in himself leading his love AND the other around on a matching leash for _his_ collar. His strange sense of humor overpowered his lust for the moment and he laughed outright, ruining the moment and thoroughly pisssing Yami off, since the thought accidentally filtered through to him.

Yami glared death at his priest, the mental image of his best friend and himself effectively turned him off and reminded him of exactly why his relationship with Seth was a love-hate one. The man was insane and vile, and Yami planned on getting away from him and going home immediately. He slipped his shirt back on, and turned around to slap his still-giggling lover on the back of the head.

Seth caught his breath and sighed, turning over onto his back. "I take it I angered you." He remarked, twirling the collar around on his index finger. "Do forgive me, for that. I see that you do not like the fact that Seto thinks of your companion as no more than a dog. The thought was purely his."

"You lie." Yami said in a low voice. "I've gotten used to the dog reference as far as Jounouchi is concerned, but by no means will I stand for being lowered to the same thing. Not by Kaiba, and especially not by you."

"Ah, a bit uppity today, I see."

"Good to see you've remained as asinine as ever, Seth."

"And it is good to see that you have managed to wait for me this long, my pharaoh."

"And you for me, my preist. I'm sure 3000 years must break a world record for celibacy. Would you care to try for 3000 more?"

Seth chuckled again, reaching over the side of the bed to grasp his lover's wrist, firmly. "No, I would not. Existing without you for three millenia was far worse than losing my soul completely. Given a choice, I would not return to that darkness."

Yami sighed and turned his head marginally. "Neither would I. Let go of my arm"

"No." The priest tightened his grip. "I have made up my mind. You will stay here tonight."

"And I was more than willing to comply before you inadvertently called me a dog!" Yami tried to wrench his arm away, but Seth was easily twice as strong. "Will you let go?! You're like a vine!"

"If I could cling to you, I would be." Seth grinned, tossing the collar across the room.

"That was pathetic." Yami snorted. "You can forget getting anything tonight, by the way."

Seth shrugged, releasing the smaller man's arm and sitting up against the headboard. "Pity. I can always try for my hikari."

"Good luck." The smaller spirit said bitterly crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm leaving."

"You sound like a woman." Seth remarked. "Leave then. I know I will see you tomorrow night, and I will _not_ make this simple for you at all, you know. Eventually your resolve will crumble, just as it always does. You never could be angry with me for long..."

"Times have changed." Yami said simply. "Now get up. You have to show me the way out of here."

"Do I?" Seth inquired, standing and smirking. "And if I do not?"

"I assure you, there will be hell to pay."

"Idle threats from an idle mind, pharaoh."

"Fuck you."

"You can still do that, actually."

"NO!"

Seth sighed. "FINE. Let us leave. But do not forget, even if I am preoccupied with... other... matters tomorrow, our hikaris will see one another on the next day, and I may simply place you in a position where you cannot refuse me."

"We shall see, Seth." Yami replied with an air of challenge in his voice. "Though, if you so much as look at Yugi the wrong way, I will not hesitate to ensure the fact that you die this time."

"Such harsh words." Seth said sardonically. "You will speak an entirely different tone within a few days." He added with an enigmatic smile. "Mark my words, Aa Perti."

Yami: DAMNIT!!!!

Nakoruru: Oh, shut up. I promise you'll get your lemon in the next 4 chapters!

Kaiba: THAT'S TOO LONG!! That means I have to wait to get mine!

Nakoruru: No, that means yours comes sooner...in one form or another, that is.

Kaiba: "In one form or another..." Why does that not sound promising?

Seth: Oh, it is, trust me. *laughs maniacally*

Yugi: *cringes* Do I have to deal with him too?

Yami: Yes, you do.

Jounouchi: Why am I in the damn fic?

Nakoruru: Because you're cute. *pats his head* And because I'm experimenting.

Bakura: I'm not complaining.

Malik: *grins* Neither am I!

Nakoruru: Well, good, two satisfied customers. See ya next chapter!

__

READ AND REVIEW

~Nakoruru~


	8. Hikari

Chapter Seven-Hikari

"I will definitely enjoy this..." Seth mumbled to himself as he sat at his host's bedside, watching him sleep. He had walked his former lover home an hour before, promising him that he'd return and 'reclaim his territory,' as he put it. Yami had ceased being so irritated and merely ignored him, as he had before when Seth would fall into brief lapses of sanity. The priest tried to convince him that he was perfectly balanced, but Yami had disagreed, saying that even he had not escaped confinement within the puzzle without the initial mental 'scramble,' meaning-his thinking processes were less than normal for quite a while. 

Basically, Yami refused to have sex with him until he calmed down a bit, which pissed Seth off to no end. 

That, however, did not put Seto off-limits.

The question was, _how_ did one go about seducing their young reincarnation? Seth considered his options, and found that he desired at least a grudging respect from his light (instead of helpless fear) so he would not take him by force. But what did Seto like?

Picking his mind, the priest was finding that to be a relatively easy thing to answer. Technology, his brother, competition of any kind, and Yami. The last being difficult to get to, since the boy had buried his feelings so deeply into his subconscious that the experience was like picking into one of the royal family's vaults. Seth doubted that the thief of Kuru Eruna* could get to it easily.

In any case, Seto seemed to be a deceptively simplistic individual. Seth wandered throughout the boy's soul room in awe-apparently, Seto had a world of his own that only seemed to be active at night. They both shared a passion for dragons, which trampled about the vast chamber like cats at play, and lounged on the modern furniture. There was also a sparse amount of artwork; most of which consisted of duel monsters posters and pictures of Mokuba, when he was much younger. A clear indication that Seto still thought of his brother as a very small child, and treated him thus.

Walking farther into the room, the priest became aware of the change in atmosphere and a gradual waning of light. In the farthest wall, stood a black door. Seth pressed his hand against it and shut his eyes, straining to see past the barriers Seto had unknowingly placed over it.

He began to hear screams. Of physical pain, anguish, and overall despair. They were accompanied by sobbing, an older man's voice and the sounds of chains and breaking glass. The yami could see nothing and go no further, so he pulled his consciousness back; out of the room and into the mortal realm once more.

Sighing, Seth looked towards the window and saw the first streaks of grey appear, the prelude to morning. He lay down beside his descendant, and wrapped his arms about his lean frame.

"Do not worry, Seto." He whispered. "No one will harm you again." He shut his eyes and let his body lose it solidity, before vanishing altogether, his essence retreating into the sennen rod on the dresser.

Elsewhere in the mansion, a young boy of about 11 or 12 years of age was prowling around, as do most children on Saturday morning when their cartoons aren't on yet. He decided to see if his brother was awake (which was highly unlikely) and stopped by one of the guest rooms with a semi-open door. Curious, he peeked into the crack to discover that the room had been occupied at one point, judging from the way the bed spead was crinkled a bit and there was a small black object sitting next to the farthest wall. He stepped into the room and picked up the object, examining it closely. He grinned as he realized what it was, and who it belonged to. 

The boy giggled, slipping the collar into is back pocket for later use. Maybe he could get his brother to buy him that new vampire game after all...

Short chapter this time. I'll make up for it with the next few.

READ AND REVIEW

~Nakoruru~


	9. Emergence

Chapter 8 - Emergence 

(Seto Kaiba-Journal Entry)

So much for sleeping in. I awoke about five hours ago to hear my brother's maniacal laughter around the corner and to see that the millenium rod had somehow made it to the top of my nightstand. I hate it when the damnable object just 'appears' like this - and locking it up doesn't seem to help either. The worst instance was when I decided that I'd had enough of wondering whether or not Isis and her stories were for real, and I packed the item into a box, and purposely lost it in the basement (believe me, when something is misplaced down there, you will _not_ find it...). I felt relatively pleased with myself (cheap thrills, I know) until I got to school, to find it in my locker, which was in no way possible. I honestly do not remember much of the rest of the day...the next bit I was privy to was the fact that I was being carried to the nurse's office by...ugh...Jounouchi and Honda. I must have been out of it, because under normal circumstances those two would not have been allowed to _breathe_ on me, much less touch me. And that bitch, Mai (unfortunately she enrolled into school, so I get to hear that nerve-grating voice of hers ALL the time...) had to say something about how cute I looked being carried like a bride. Granted, I was nearly comatose from shock, but I still heard that, and just thinking about it pisses me off. Heh, I think she was jealous, however Jounouchi has been drooling over her like the stupid dog he is, so there's no real cause for concern. *pause to snort sarcastically*

Anyway...this morning there's a bit of a dillema.

I can usually ignore manical laughter from the kid, but today it's particularly unsettling, considering _why_ he was laughing. And I have to give him credit; (though I hate it) he's a lot more mature than I originally thought. I've recently been having dreams...either concerning my supposed past life or the current object of my affections, Yami. (I can't believe I'm writing this) And Mokuba knows...well, about the second part, (so, it seems I've been less than quiet) and has taken it upon himself to mess with me at every given opportunity. Which means he wants something he knows I'll say he can't have. 

I'll start from the beginning.

Taped to my shower, there was a note that read : 'I know what you did last night.' Had I not been half asleep, I would have either been somewhat amused or slightly paranoid, but this succeeded only in irritating me (not a morning person). I threw the note in the trash-sometimes Mokuba likes to leave me notes around the house because he knows I'll obsess over it until I've found them all.

I got out of the shower and found another note posted to the mirror: 'I see you finally got what you wanted.'

Third note-bedroom door: 'So you prefer guys then, nisama? Or do you like girls too?' *insert physical syptoms of mortification here*

Fourth note-fifth stair from the bottom: 'It's cool with me, but you didn't have to be all sneaky about it!' *insert extreme paranoia here*

Fifth note-couch cushion: 'I'm happy for you though. By the way, can I have the new Castlevania game?' *I nearly fell over*

I'm currently looking for the last note, which wasn't in my house but I did find what Mokuba labled as a 'memo'-unrelated to the post-it notes he used for me, saying he went with the driver to pick up a friend of his and bring him over. So I went to work and tore apart my office, and found nothing. Damn you, Mokuba, for playing off of one of my weaknesses like this.

(End of Entry)

Seto Kaiba huffed indignatly, shutting down his laptop and straightening out his desk. He had come in to discover that he had absolutely nothing to do except wait for his new VR game to be reported on from the test lab, and think. He opened his briefcase to see if Mokuba had placed any notes there, only to yelp in shock as he discovered the millenium rod sitting atop all his papers. He slammed the case shut and moved away from it, eyes wide. 

_There is absolutely no way I am getting rid of this thing, is there? _He asked himself, nervously fingering the card locket around his neck. He rose from his chair and began to pace the room, before coming back to his chair and the case, opening it once more. The item glittered invitingly, begging to be touched. The golden eye watched him eerily.

//Ah, so you've chosen to recognize yourself as the owner of the sennen rod, I see...//

Kaiba jumped slightly, and looked around the room to see no one else, that he was alone. _What the hell was that?_

Silence.

_I must be working too hard. _He thought, rubbing his temples. _Going home sounds like a reasonably good idea._

//I could not possibly agree more.//

Seto looked down at the item on his desk, trying to mentally gauge how far he could hurl it out of the window behind him. 

//Hikari, there is no need to be so...tense.// The voice was seductive and powerful, albeit soft and with a hint of playfulness in it. //I hope I did not startle you _too_ much, did I? //

The CEO sat in a state of shock, unable to speak or make any noise at all. /With my luck, I'm either finally losing it or this is a side effect of one of my games.../

Seth chuckled. "I assure you, this is no such thing."The priest appeared before the astonished boy, and leaned against his mahagony desk. "You know of the millenium items and the spirits sealed in them, correct? I do believe you were told something of this before."

The boy nodded dumbly, looking over the three millenia older version of himself.

"Well then, you should not be surprised at all to see me, beautiful one. I am Seth, high priest and servant of Set, the god of chaos, war, and storms, and is sometimes referred to as the 'Lord of the Northern Sky.' You, my dear are my reincarnation, or my hikari."

Kaiba blinked, looking over the tall form in front of him. The priest was dressed in his customary white kilt with gold embroidery that buckled just under his navel. It was split at the sides, revealing long, muscular legs. He wore nothing on his chest except a cloak that hung teasingly over both of his shoulders, covering all but the middle strip of his torso. And jewelry-bracelets, a small gold chain, and two earrings through his left ear. He had a relatively neutral looking face-the only expression coming through in his mocking blue eyes that seemed to shift between shades of blue, ranging from cerulean to a dark navy, matching his cloak. His hair seemed to be a bit lighter than his modern counterpart's, littered with streaks of red and gold and was longer and a lot less tame.

Seth smirked, noticing the state of confusion his light half had settled into. "Now, now; you are overthinking this." He chastised gently. "The situation is not complicated at all. By the way, the rod is attuned to your energy, so there is no possible way you can be rid of it while you are living."

Seto scowled. /Wonderful...there goes my plan./ He sighed and recollected himself. 

The yami smirked, and lifted himself on his arms so that he was seated on the desk in front of his light. "You should really learn to shield your thoughts from me, Seto." He shook his head as the scowl on Kaiba's face deepened. "Do not worry, we will eventually come to some sort of an arrangement. For the moment, I suggest you make certain that you have nothing else to do this afternoon, as you will be...occupied for quite some time."

"W-what?" The boy managed to croak as his vision swam. The last thing he saw before falling into uncounsciousness was a picturesque Seth clasping the Sennen Rod his hands, laughing softly at his light.

The Spirit of the Ring was pissed. Not only had he been disturbed by the strange engery emmitance from his Millenium Items; he also hadn't slept for most of the night. Malik had gone out to get breakfast taking Jounouchi (who the thief was getting to know on a more...personal level) with him. The two undoubtedly would not be back for at least an hour, giving Bakura some much needed time to think. He remembered the last time he had felt that energy-it had been during Battle City when his relationship with Malik was in its earlier stages. The blonde boy had been darker then, more sinister instead of the mischevious little imp he was now. The same energy he had felt then, leaking from the youth's very being was in his hands now, in the Millenium Ring and Eye. 

When the darkness of Malik had reached its peak, manifesting in the form of the disgustingly insane yami, Bakura had felt it again, but intensified. He knew the same power came from his own being, and from the pharaoh as well. It meant that more shadow magic had just entered the world.

Bakura growled. All the Items now had owners...owners that were aware of their potentially hazardous power. They would not release magic without just cause, and Bakura could sense nothing that would classify as an adeqate threat. The only other reason then, would be that one of the items had awakened, and the spirit housed within had made itself known.

But which one? The Eye was still dormant, as was the Tauk; the Puzzle and Ring had been awake for years and Bakura was fairly certain that a few of Shadii's personality defects (Nako: Is he really one to talk?) came from the fact that there were two spirits that dwelt within his mind: the spirits of the Anhk and Scales. That being said, there was one other item.

_And the owner is so inept that he probably doesn't even know. _Bakura thought bitterly. _I must possess the rod as well, but if the gods-forsakened priest is within there's no fucking way I can get near it. But still..._ He smirked evilly. _I can dupe the light into a shadow game, and win. Then... Seth will have no choice. Kaiba is strong on his own, physically, but his mind has little endurance. He'll fair no better than Pegasus._

Evil cliffy :)

~Nakoruru~


End file.
